


*an untitled jily coffee shop au*

by macNchez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Books, Coffee, Fire, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Multi, jily, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macNchez/pseuds/macNchez
Summary: Regular people typically aren’t prepared for the harsh reality of the world. They’re expelled out of the safe cradle of childhood and forced to stare their fears in the face without any kind of safety net. This, however, was not at all the case for Lily Evans. Lily June Evans was not the type of person to be scared or caught off guard. Her esteemed intelligence and  bravery helped her prepare thoroughly  for even the smallest situations. That’s why  Remus Lupin looked at her like she was an alien from a foreign galaxy as they stood in class that morning.“Y-Your what?” Remus asked in disbelief.“I’m broke.” Lily repeated,
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 12





	1. *1*

**Author's Note:**

> Hello There ;P   
> There are no particular warnings for this chapter but ya know some underage drinking and brief cursing.  
> Also I don't yet have a title name so if you can think of one feel free to comment it :).   
> Anyway this is the first chapter of the Jily fic I'm working on lemme know what you think or anything you want to see in future chapters.

Regular people typically aren’t prepared for the harsh reality of the world. They’re expelled out of the safe cradle of childhood and forced to stare their fears in the face without any kind of safety net. This, however, was not at all the case for Lily Evans. Lily June Evans was not the type of person to be scared or caught off guard. Her esteemed intelligence and bravery helped her prepare thoroughly for even the smallest situations. That’s why Remus Lupin looked at her like she was an alien from a foreign galaxy as they stood in class that morning. 

“Y-Your what?” Remus asked in disbelief.

“I’m broke.” Lily repeated, her head hanging low so that her silky deep red hair flopped down in front of Remus.

“How can you possibly be broke Lily?” Remus exclaimed “you babysit nearly every kid in town, you have a five year plan that you’ve explained to me in GREAT detail, and you rent your tiny ass apartment with three other girls.” 

Lily lifted her head and sighed heavily “Well, let’s just say you haven’t met intoxicated Lily.”

“Intoxicated Lily?” Remus asked quizzically. Suddenly his face went cold and his eyes widened “Oh-no! you didn’t meet my friends did you?” Though he and Lily had only become good friends a few months prior, the start of their freshman year at college, Remus had talked (more like whined) about his misfit friends to Lily even more than she had obsessed over her life plan.

“No, thank god. I did unfortunately let one of my roommates, Marlene, convince me to go to what she claimed was a “small gathering.” Remus let out a small wince at the sound of Lily’s words. Being much too familiar with the “small gatherings” his friends dragged him to he knew that it really meant headache inducing rager. “Let’s just say that this small gathering included lots of alcohol and even more betting.”

“Well you must have some money left,” Remus reassured her, “how much did you lose?” Lily muttered an answer under her breath, her eyes looking down shamefully at her shoes. “What’s that? I didn’t hear you Lils.” Remus said leaning towards her in hopes of understanding her indistinct mumbling. 

Lily sighed and looked up at him “5,000 dollars.” Lily didn’t dare to look Remus in the eye, knowing far too well what the expression on his face was looking like at the moment. 

“W-well I’m sure it will be fine right? I mean you have your job at the bookstore downtown and you still get all that money from babysitting don’t you?” 

Lily shook her head, “I forgot to mention, drunk Lily also makes impulsive confrontational phone calls. I lost my job at the bookstore and at least half my babysitting clients.”

Remus sighed and rubbed his forehead “Well fuck. I guess you’re gonna have to find a job then. Good luck with that, it’s already December so chances are all the good jobs have been snatched up by the rest of the broke student body.”

“Actually Remus, I wanted to ask. Is there any way you could get me a job at the coffee shop you work at?” Lily asked, her eyes big, and smiling wide.

“You mean at Harry’s? Probably not, there aren’t any openings in the staff.” Lily pouted and clasped her hands together pleadingly. “Fine, fine I’ll see what I can do,” he huffed.

“Really? Oh thank god,” Lily said letting out a relieved sigh, “I don’t know what I would do without you Remus.”

“Yeah well you are my only sensible friend, have to keep you that way at all costs don’t I?”

. 

~*~  
THE NIGHT BEFORE

James Potter shoved his freezing hands into the pockets of his coat as he walked against the harsh winds of early December. He wouldn’t mind the cold so much if it didn’t freeze his fingertips to death (he always forgot his gloves). Luckily he was headed to the warmest place in town, his uncle Marius’ bookstore. James would like to say he was an avid reader, unfortunately he knew that wasn’t at all true. It wasn’t like he was a bad student, he had graduated almost top of his class in highschool (after Remus of course). His mind just functioned much too fast for him to settle down with a book. He was always going to new places, trying new things, and having (sometimes a little too much) fun with his friends. But he thought that since he was on his way to his uncle’s bookshop he might as well take advantage of the family perks and pick up a free book while he was there. Though he couldn’t promise he would ever read it, it would settle his guilt for a while until he forgot about the prospect of picking up a book altogether. 

About fifty feet ahead was a round sign with swirly lettering that read “Marius’ Bookshop”, swinging violently in the wind. When James spotted it he could practically feel the warmth of the store from where he stood. Sprinting to escape the cold as fast as possible, he made his way to the door. The doorbell merrily jingled as he opened it and then alarmingly rang as he quickly slammed it behind him. As soon as he had a chance to breathe he recognized the familiar soothing scent of old parchment, firewood and his uncle’s ginger tea. 

It had been years since he had been back to his uncle’s shop. Him and his parents used to come every year during winter break and go skiing on the nearby mountain. Tiny James, who of course completely ignored the wall to wall shelves filled with all manner of stories, typically spent his time sitting behind the front desk entertaining the customers who came in while they paid for their books. Many of the regular customers, especially the young college students, would usually come in and buy a book before they left for the holidays just to see James. His mother would often complain that he never took advantage of all the books around him but he had always preferred real people to fictional ones.

As the years went on and James entered highschool it was often harder to make it back to the shop. He would go up sometimes during the summer but it wasn’t the same when the fire wasn’t crackling and the obnoxiously loud AC was making strange noises. Life for James however only got better from there. He met his best friends, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew and it seemed as though he was stuck with them from now on seeing as they all ended up at the same college. 

“Back here! Let me know if you need help finding anything!” James heard his uncle croak from somewhere in the back of the store.

“No Uncle Marius it’s me!” He shouted back. James threw his jacket over the sofa in front of the fire and made his way into the rows of books to find his uncle. He eventually found him on his knees determinedly searching through stack after stack of books in the History section. 

“Ah! James my boy so good to see you! How is your father and my foul little mouse of a sister? Dreadful? Good.” Marius rambled. He and his sister had always had friendly little rivalries, not that they didn’t get overly carried away. This time she had beat Marius in Words with Friends for the hundredth time and he had accused her of cheating for the hundredth time. James and his father were itching for something new since hearing the same rant from his mother was getting quite old.

“No actually they’re-” James started before his uncle cut him off.

“Oh well never mind them, you’re here to see me. And it’s a good thing you are here as it seems I have to run out quickly to the post office. I don’t expect many customers in this foul weather-the store has been empty for hours- but do you think you could look after things while I run out?” As Marius rambled he quickly made his way to the front of the shop, James in toe tripping over books as he went.

“Well erm don’t you have an employee? I’m sure they’ll be here soon won’t they?” James stammered. He knew that with the way his uncle talked he would surely be chatting it up with the post office lady for quite some time and he had been hoping to make it to Frank and Alice’s party that night. 

“Oh Lily you mean? She doesn’t work on weekends unfortunately. Wonderful employee! I’m sure you’ll be just fine though. You were a customer favorite when you were ten can’t see why you wouldn’t be now. Anyway I’m off!” And at that Marius was out the door. James sighed and plopped down on the stool behind the desk as he watched his plans for the evening slip from his grasp . 

The more time that passed, the more restless he got. Few customers came in and none that were interesting enough to strike up a conversation with, and even though he had told himself he would, he couldn’t be bothered to go pick up a novel. So instead, he curled himself up on the leather sofa in front of the fire and watched the flames dance across the ashy logs. Watching the fire place, as elderly and mundane as it sounds, was the one thing that James could sit still for. He was amazed by the way it could warm and comfort something so quick and then burn and destroy it even quicker. Fascinating.

His uncle was taking so long that James had nearly fallen asleep there on the couch but the ringing of the store phone begging to be answered forced him to open his eyes and drag himself over to the desk

“Hello?” he answered putting the phone up to his ear.

“Heyyyyy Mr. Marius- hicc- so sorry to ruin your evening but I just thought you should know that- hicc- I think you are an inconsiderate mongrel who can’t get over himself.” James had to bite down fiercely on his lips to stop himself from cackling into the phone. He didn’t know who it was but he could nearly smell her alcohol filled breath through the phone, “Like-hicc-if you could quit whining about your nasty sister for a hot sec and just focus maybe we’d have a productive- hicc- workday for once. Yeah… well anyway have a nice night. Yours truUuly- Lily,” 

James chuckled at the way she signed her name at the end of the call and then set down the phone to let out the burst of laughter he’d been holding in. He had to admit, she wasn’t completely wrong about his uncle and he did appreciate her charisma but tonight had been too much of a bore for him to pass up the chance to see his uncle’s face when he told him what she had said. He hoped she wouldn’t have too much trouble finding a new job.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one but its also 1:00am so we're just gonna let that slide.

Lily groaned as she scrambled to turn off her alarm. Her roommates, Mary Mcdonald, Marlene Mckinnon, and Donna Shacklebolt were most definitely all still asleep.That was how they spent the majority of their Saturdays. Her roommates because they were likely hungover, Lily because she had likely been up all night reading. But today Lily had to get herself up out of bed and over to Harry’s coffee shop so Remus didn’t personally hunt her down.

Remus had told her to meet him at Harry’s at the ungodly hour of six. She had tried to explain to him that six was hours before anyone should ever even be awake on a Saturday morning and he pointed out that’s exactly why people drank coffee. Lily said she preferred tea. Remus had her ceremoniously shunned for the rest of the day. 

However, despite the earliness and the December cold Lily’s walk through campus was quite a pleasant one. The ground was still riddled with piles of crunchy auburn leaves and the rising sun warmed the small part of her body that wasn't wrapped up in a scarf. Not many people were awake yet (save for the fitness buffs running around campus) so it was the perfect environment to walk and read. Yet, Lily still managed to butt heads with the first person she saw. Or didn’t see rather.

“Watch where you're going would you!” Lily heard the voice in front of her scold. Looking up she saw a guy, not any older than she was, with long black hair and dull, yet fascinating, grey eyes. “This hair doesn’t do itself you know,” he continued, “it’s a staple in my elegant misfit aesthetic and I’d really rather you not ruin it with your insolence.” 

Lily had already zoned him and was staring curiously at what he held in his hands. “What are you doing with that?” she asked, pointing to the squeamish feathery chicken he had cradled in his arms. 

“What do you mean wHaT aM i dOiNg wIth iT,” he mocked, “I’m clearly taking her for a walk.”

“But why?” Lily asked, bewildered.

“Because it's my pet,” the strange boy said to Lily as if it were obvious.

“How and why do you have a chicken as a pet,” she inquired, her face now scrunched with disgust. The boy clicked his tongue, clearly having had enough of her ignorance.

“Because chickens make amazing pets. Can your dog lay you eggs? I think not. And as for how well, I would tell you but...” he paused for dramatic effect, “that would be admitting to theft.” 

Lily, not wanting to give him the reaction he was clearly looking for, nodded in acknowledgement stuck her nose back in her book and slid past him, continuing on her way. She hadn’t even made it five feet when she heard him curse as the chicken jumped from his arms and started running off. 

~*~

When Lily opened the door to Harry’s the first thing she noticed was the smell. She was used to the comforting aroma of the bookshop so it didn’t please her when she walked in to the smell of vanilla and bitter dirt. She would later learn that dirt scent was coffee beans. Ew.

Though the smell repelled her she had to admit the interior was quite nice. There were plants hanging in the corners and large windows on either side of the door. One with a counter and stools in front of it and the other with a long cushioned window seat. Even the refined wood tops of the tables and counters gave it a cozy feel.

“Hey there Evans, how did you sleep?” Remus asked from his spot behind the counter. He had somehow already managed to get a fresh coffee stain on his apron and the shop hadn’t even opened yet.

“Despite having to get up at five in the morning you mean?” 

Remus cringed with sympathy. “Sorry Lils it was the only available shift”, he said with an apologetic smile, “ plus you get to work it with me!”

“Well I suppose my day can only get better from here.” Lily said hanging up her jacket and putting on the matching white apron he handed to her. 

“Why? What happened?”

“Oh you know, I just ran into your typical chicken napper that’s all.”

Remus smiled knowingly. “Ah, I see you’ve met Sirius.”

“Sirius?”

“Sirius Black. Best friend, roommate, philosophy major, elegant misfit,” he described. Lily nodded, that was definitely him. 

“So you don’t mind the whole chicken thing?”

“I can’t say I love having a stolen chicken running around the apartment but it's something you learn to expect when living with three children,” Remus responded, “oh and look! Here comes one now.” Lily looked over at the door to see a handsome face framed by distinctive round glasses and messy brown hair grinning back at her. “Lily this is James Potter ,James this is Lily Evans.” he introduced.

At the sound of her name James seemed to stiffen up but it was so subtle Lily assumed she’d just imagined it. “Hey,” he said, stepping over to the counter and reaching out his hand for her to shake. Her ears caught the sound of his voice as if she’d heard it before. But again, she must have imagined it. All the fiction reading must've gotten to her brain or something because she was positive she had never seen this man in her life.

“Hi,” she said, taking his hand “nice to meet you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment your title name if you thought of one.


End file.
